U.S.S. Enterprise
There were seven starships to bear the name Enterprise. Most of the Enterprise's were the flagships of the Federation. Currently in service is the U.S.S. Enterprise-E under Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Enterprise NX-01 (From Memory-Alpha) '.]] One of the single most important starships in interstellar history, Enterprise NX-01 was the first NX-class starship, launched by the Earth Starfleet in 2151. Enterprise established United Earth as a legitimate interstellar power and caused a whole scale revolution in Alpha and Beta Quadrant politics, paving the way for the creation of the United Federation of Planets. Enterprise was the first Earth ship to be outfitted with Henry Archer's warp five engine and was under command of Jonathan Archer. Enterprise was not so advanced in all areas, however. Unlike the Vulcan ships of its day, it did not possess tractor beams, merely grapplers. It was also the first Earth vessel to be equipped with a transporter rated for transporting biological organisms. However, the machine malfunctioned a number of times and the preferred method of travel was still the shuttlepod unless all other options were exhausted. After trips in the pod, it was standard procedure for returning crew and passengers to utilize the decontamination chamber. Enterprise had a standard crew complement of 83 humans, with the addition of a Vulcan and a Denobulan; approximately a third of the crew was female. U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701 ''(From Memory-Alpha) '.]] The U.S.S. Enterprise (NCC-1701) was a Constitution class heavy cruiser launched in 2245, that became the most celebrated Federation Starfleet vessel of the 23rd Century. In her forty years of service and discovery, through several upgrades and a comprehensive refit, she took part in numerous first contacts, military engagements, and time-travels. She achieved her most lasting fame from the five-year mission of 2265-2270, under the command of James T. Kirk. The Enterprise was destroyed in 2285. In the early 23rd century, twelve heavy cruiser-type starships, the Constitution class, were commissioned by the Federation for service in Starfleet and UESPA. The vessel registered NCC-1701 was constructed at the San Francisco Fleet Yards in Earth orbit and launched in 2245, christened the Enterprise. Captain Robert April oversaw construction of her components and commanded her during trial runs and early missions. Captain Christopher Pike commanded Enterprise from the early 2250s into the 2260s. His missions included voyages to the Rigel, Vega and Talos systems, prior to his promotion to Fleet Captain. Pike's half-Vulcan science officer, Spock, served under him for over eleven years, and would become the starship's longest-serving officer. U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-A ''(From Memory-Alpha) '.]] The U.S.S. Enterprise-A (NCC-1701-A) is the second Federation starship to carry that name. It was constructed at the San Francisco Fleet Yards and commissioned at the Earth Spacedock facility in 2286. Externally, the Enterprise-A was virtually identical to the refit USS Enterprise, destroyed several months before the launch of the Enterprise-A. This Enterprise-A still was under command of James T. Kirk, after saving Earth from an unknown probe-like threat. The Enterprise-A's original crew was eventually decommissioned or reassigned to different duties after saving the Federation President from assassination attempt during the Khitomer Accords and a conspiracy involving a bird of prey that could fire while cloaked commanded by General Chang, leaving the starship to be commanded by another crew. U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-B ''(From Memory-Alpha) '.]] The U.S.S. Enterprise-B (NCC-1701-B) was an upgraded Excelsior class starship, the third Federation starship to carry the prestigious name Enterprise. The Enterprise-B was launched under the command of Captain Jonathan Harriman from a drydock orbiting Earth in 2293. The ship was christened with a bottle of Dom Pérignon, vintage 2265. Honored guests aboard for the ship's maiden voyage included Captains James T. Kirk, Montgomery Scott, and Commander Pavel Chekov, along with many journalists. The vessel was still incomplete at the time of launch and did not have a medical staff, photon torpedoes, or a tractor beam, all of which were scheduled for delivery the following Tuesday. The dignitaries were given a tour of the ship, which impressed even Scotty. Harriman requested that Captain Kirk give the order to get underway, and he accepted. Unfortunately, during a mission to save a ship of El-Aurian refugees, Kirk was lost to the energy ribbon. U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-C ''(From Memory-Alpha) '.]] The U.S.S. Enterprise-C (NCC-1701-C) was an Ambassador class starship. The fourth Federation starship to carry the name Enterprise, the Enterprise-C was commanded by Captain Rachel Garrett. In 2344, the Enterprise-C responded to a distress call from the Klingon outpost on Narendra III which was under attack by the Romulans. When the Enterprise-C arrived at the outpost it was engaged by four Romulan Warbirds. Few details are known about the actual battle except that the ship was destroyed; rumors, however, do exist that the Romulans took a number of the ships' crew prisoner. U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-D ''(From Memory-Alpha) '.]] The U.S.S. Enterprise-D (NCC-1701-D) was a Galaxy class starship launched in 2364, the fifth Federation starship to bear the name and was commanded by Jean Luc Picard. It served as the flagship of Starfleet for the duration of its lifetime. The Enterprise-D was lost in 2371 after an attack by a renegade Klingon bird of prey (commanded by the Duras Sisters) caused extensive damage, leading to a warp core breach. Although the saucer section was safely separated before the breach, the shockwave from the explosion forced it into the atmosphere of Veridian III. Fortunately, Commander Deanna Troi was successful in maneuvering the saucer to a safe landing and losses were minimal. The ship, however, was unsalvageable and the crew was rescued by the U.S.S. Farragut, the U.S.S. Valiant and a Miranda class ship. Commander Riker was upset over the loss of the Enterprise-D, as he hoped he would one day command the ship. However, Picard expressed his doubt that the Enterprise-D would be the last vessel to carry the name. U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-E ''(From Memory-Alpha) '.]] The U.S.S. Enterprise-E NCC-1701-E was a Sovereign class Federation starship operating in the late 24th century. The sixth ''Federation vessel to bear the name, the Enterprise-E serves as the flagship of the Federation. The Enterprise-E was commissioned on Stardate 49827.5 and was, at the time, the most advanced starship in the fleet. It was built at the San Francisco Fleet Yards in orbit of Earth. Captain Jean-Luc Picard assumed command shortly after the vessel's launch, just over a year following the destruction of its predecessor. Most of Picard's crew from the Enterprise-D were reassigned to the Enterprise-E. Category:Starships